


Absurdités de la vie quotidienne

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Bitching, Gen, Good Resolutions, Librarian Problems, le gras c'est la vie, les joies d'avoir un gendre roi de Bretagne
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles Kaamelott.<br/>1. Arthur est drôlement chiant quand même. 2. Père Blaise et l'organisation. 3. Lancelot aussi est chiant. 4. Perceval est pénible, mais c'est différent... 5. Merlin c'est un druide, pas un magicien ! 6. Yvain et le langage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tout pour les emmerder

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le défi "31 fics de bonnes résolutions" de janvier de la communauté LJ Muse Random (et autres).
> 
> Le titre du recueil est celui de l'une des pages Wikiquotes qui recense certaines citations de la série.
> 
> Cette version du mythe arthurien appartient à Alexandre Astier.

« Bonnes résolutions ? Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que cette connerie, encore ? grogne Léodagan, confortablement installé dans le lit conjugal. Alors pour commencer il nous sucre le festin avec son truc de thèmes à la con, et maintenant ça ?! Nan mais c’est quoi le projet final ? Emmerder l’monde ?  
-C’est les Romains qui font ça, y paraît, ajoute Séli d’un ton méprisant. Encore une preuve de son acculturation…  
-Il nous aura tout fait, ce mec ! TOUT FAIT ! Vous savez pas sa dernière, au banquet ?  
-Dites toujours.  
-Il m’a sorti que je devais me calmer sur les exécutions capitales… Nan mais franchement ! De quoi je me mêle ? »


	2. Rangement

« C’EST UNE CATASTROOOOOPHE !!!, s’alarma Bohort. Sire, il faut ordonner la reddition immédiate de nos troupes !  
-Seigneur Bohort, vous commencez à me casser doucement les noix, l’avertit le roi avec un signe de l’index. Vous braillez encore une fois, c’est trois jours de cachot. Juré.  
-Pardon Sire, s’excusa le chevalier couard. Je me suis un peu laissé emporter par la panique…  
-Et vous, là ? fit-il en se retournant vers le prêtre. Cet inventaire des arbalètes à tour, ça vient ?  
-Ben c’est-à-dire que j’ai probablement dû le mettre quelque part… mais je sais plus où, s’empêtra Père Blaise.  
-Nan mais, ça me soûle. Vous avez pas rangé le registre, en fait. »

Seul un hochement de tête silencieux lui répondit.

« Eh ben les copines, si jamais on s’en sort, va falloir optimiser les techniques poliorcétiques, hein ! philosopha le souverain. Parce que là, la gestion logistique, elle est pas super… »


	3. Manque de souplesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot aussi il est chiant.

Avec lui, c’est tout noir ou tout blanc : soit on est un noble et digne chevalier, soit on ne mérite pas le Graal ni même de siéger à la Table Ronde ; soit on est pur (comme lui), soit on est un dépravé ; soit on est compétent, soit on est un incapable.

Arthur ne voit pas le monde ainsi. De son point de vue, personne n’est indigne, impur ou irrécupérable. Même ce trouillard de Bohort. Même ce goinfre de Karadoc. Même ce naïf de Perceval. 

Surtout ce naïf de Perceval, peut-être. Car une quête, c’est un travail d’équipe.


	4. Retour de mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perceval est pénible, parfois, mais c'est un peu différent...

La cause du problème, c'est que Perceval est encore revenu les mains vides. Pire, il était parti à cheval, et le voilà qui effectue son retour à pied.

« C'est encore à cause de ces saletés de poings cardinaux ! », ronchonne le chevalier.

Il a posé ses coudes sur la table, comme un enfant boudeur, tandis qu'Arthur mange en face de lui.

« La vieille m'a dit...gna gna gna... »

Malgré lui, le roi sourit.

Quoi qu'il arrive, on peut être sûr et certain qu'il y aura toujours un vieux et une vieille dans les histoires du jeune homme.


	5. Le druide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se passe juste après l’épisode « Les Défis de Merlin » du livre I.

« Un de jours, faudra vraiment que vous nous disiez ce que c’est, votre truc. », murmura Arthur, mécontent.

Merlin prit cela pour une vraie question et répondit aussitôt.

« Mon truc, c’est la magie tellurique.  
-C’est-à-dire ? s’enquit Lancelot, lui aussi présent.  
-Ben, parler aux esprits élémentaires, soigner les loups, se changer en animal…  
-Ah ouais, nota le roi. Vachement utile, quoi. »

Merlin fit sa moue habituelle de gamin octocentenaire. 

« Vous me demandez, je réponds.  
-Nan mais y a pas à dire, commenta Arthur. C’est décidément très impressionnant, la magie, quand on est pas habitué ! »


	6. Difficultés linguistiques

« M’enfin faites un effort, Yvain ! s’énerva le souverain. Je comprends jamais un broque de ce que vous bavez, c’est insupportable, à la fin !

-Est-ce que c’est codifié à la manière dont riment mes vers ? se renseigna le jeune chevalier.

-Alors déjà, on dit ‘corrélé’, rectifia Arthur ; et ensuite, pas du tout. D’ailleurs, ça rime carrément pas, vos bidules.

-Ah non ? s’étonna l’adolescent poète.

-Pas du tout, mon vieux. Je veux dire, c’est bien simple, on dirait que vous avez bouffé un dictionnaire et que vous le recrachez dans le désordre.

-Je suis désolé. »


	7. Que lui sous la main

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se passe juste avant l'épisode « La délégation Maure » (livre II).

« Ça veut dire qu’on est mal barrés ? l’interroge Perceval.  
-Un peu, oui ! rouspète en réponse le roi. Les Maures arrivent maintenant, ils veulent qu’on déjeune ensemble, et le seul type que je trouve pour tailler le bout de gras, c’est vous !  
-Je sais pas roter, répète le chevalier. Alors que chez eux, la politesse, ben c’est de le faire à la fin du repas.  
-Si ce n’était que ça… soupire Arthur. Non, le truc, c’est que vous allez encore rien piger à la conversation politique, mettre les pieds dans le plat ou poser des questions débiles.  
-Peut-être que je pourrais lancer quelques blagues pour détendre l’atmosphère ? »


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se passe juste après l'intro de l'épisode ‘L’Approbation’ (livre IV).

« Désolé d’avoir crié, hein, s’excusa Arthur d’un ton que l’on sentait clairement contraint. Mais c’est que de vous voir toutes les deux penchées sur moi, à me regarder dormir comme deux saletés d’ _aes sidhes_ * sur le berceau d’un môme, c’est vachement flippant, quoi...  
-J’aurais parlé de marraines bonnes fées, nuança Ygerne. Vous êtes tellement vexant quand vous nous adressez la parole. Même quand vous tentez d’essayer d’être poli.  
-Bref, on est pas là pour planter du muguet, la coupa Cryda et son franc-parler habituel. On voulait vous féliciter. En toute sincérité.  
-…Vous avez consommé de l’alcool fort ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Chez les Celtes, les _sidhe_ sont des créatures féériques malveillantes, notamment connues pour échanger les bébés humains contre des changelins.


	9. Facepalm

« Eh ! La main sur le visage, c’est _ma_ réaction ! » proteste Arthur en voyant son bras droit adopter cette attitude, après une doléance particulièrement stupide. Il faut dire que Perceval n’hésite pas une seconde à se présenter dans la salle du trône, même si en tant que chevalier, il n’a absolument rien à faire là. C’est terriblement énervant.

« Non mais là, Sire, avouez que c’était fort… » lui répond Lancelot d’une voix lasse. 

Le roi acquiesce, lui aussi terrassé par la stupidité de son vassal.

« Un duel de yodel… Mais quelle idée débile ! »


	10. Carambolage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au début, j'avais écrit en première réplique : « De toute façon, moi j’me fiche des colifichets. Le venin du crapaud n’atteint pas la caravane qui passe ! », mais je me suis rendu compte après coup que je m'étais déjà servie de ce carambolage dans ma fic "La Potion de Clairvoyance". ;)

« Alors je me suis dit : y a baleine sous gravillon, pasque le lac d’Ombre, on avait juste pêché une anguille dedans, pas un serpent géant. Mais du coup, on n’est pas revenus bredines. » conclut avec philosophie un Perceval très fier de lui, en piquant de la pointe de son couteau un bout de viande.

Pendant un temps, le roi le considéra avec son attendrissement éberlué coutumier, puis il continua à manger en silence, sans rien relever.

« Ben ?... s’étonna le chevalier. J’ai pas bien dit comme il faut ?   
-Siiiiiii, si, tout à fait, le rassura Arthur de ce ton faussement convaincu qu’il adoptait lorsqu’il ne voulait pas se lancer dans de longues explications. C’est absolument ça.  
-Z’êtes sûr, Sire ? s’inquiéta quand même Perceval. Dans l’œil vous avez un truc qui pétille…  
-Bon, admit donc le roi. En fait c’est pas du tout ça. Mais j’ai pas envie de mettre des plombes à corriger. Sinon je vais finir par vous foutre le plat à gigot dans la tronche. »


	11. Le vin grec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entre le générique et le début de l'épisode « Le Traître » (livre IV).

« C’est vrai que le vin d’ici, nota Perceval, on dirait du jus de pieds.  
-Eh bien cela ne vous empêche pas de taper dedans, d’habitude !  
-N’empêche que je préfère celui à la taverne.  
-Celui _de_ la taverne, rectifia Arthur, en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Ouais. C’est ce que j’ai dit.  
-Non. Y avait une faute de… Oh, on s’en fout, continuez. Et puis qu’est-ce qu’il peut avoir de fascinant, je vous le demande, le picrate du boui-boui où vous aimez bien aller picoler avec Karadoc ?...  
-Ben je sais pas c’qui vous faut ! C’est du vin grec !  
-QUOI ? Mais j’avais interdit l’importation de vins étrangers.   
-C’est pas de l’importantion, Sire… L’Tavernier il dit qu’c’est du ‘trafic’.   
-Mais… Mais c’est carrément pire ! s’insurgea le roi. Si j’fais des lois c’est pas pour les merles, enfin ! Ça va barder pour votre fichu tavernier !  
-Oh nooon, Sire-euh… »


	12. Philosophie

« Si ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai, ce n’est pas non plus complètement faux », philosophe tranquillement Karadoc en découpant un bout de saucisson. Il le dépose sur une tranche de pain de campagne, généreusement tartinée de beurre frais, et continue :

« Donc la phrase ‘C’est pas faux’, mine de rien, elle renferme tout un art de vivre. C’est de la philanthropie. conclut-il, très content de lui.  
-Ah oui, le machin avec les Grèbes, là, Aristote et machin ? commente Perceval, un peu perdu même s’il ne veut pas l’admettre. Un truc en « -on », j’me rappelle plus…  
-Triton ? propose son ami.  
-Peut-être, ouais. Je me souviens pas bien… »


End file.
